Thrown Together
by XxVampirexchanxX
Summary: Roxas and Axel are pulled together by their little brothers Riley and Louis. Watch as a simple family to family get together turns these two into lovers! Roxas being an emo and Axel a pyromaniac gothic boy! All they want is love and sex! X3 Yaoi, Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Okay people! I have written another story! AKUROKU!!!! X3 I will put other pairing in of course!!!! Now I hope this story turns out great as I think it will!!!! . At the end of chapter 1 tell me if you think I should continue!!!!

Summary: Roxas and Axel are pulled together by their little brothers Riley and Louis. Watch as a simple family to family get together turns these two into lovers! X3

Chapter 1

First Time Meetings

_Oh my god he's gorgeous! I want in his pants and I'm damn well gonna get there! His eyes are so beautiful and his hair lovely, skin color a lot like mine along with the way he dresses. I would call him a Gothic yah he looks nice hope looks aren't deceiving me this time! _

Okay wait way too far into the story… Gah stupid openings… Hi my name is Roxas and this story is about me and how much my life sucked until I met this redhead named Axel and boy could we make noise after the sun went… Oh ah never mind that we'll get to that later much much later. Alright lets see my name is Roxas I'm 16 juts got my license and I own a 2005 deep blue Jeep Wrangler that is what I call my baby and anyone who even tries to key scratch my baby gets there head blown of Nazi style… Did I mention I was German and Adolf Hitler is my hero and I wish to follow in his foot steps… well enough of that kind of stuff lets see um… I have three older siblings Cloud 18, Lexaeus 17, Sora 16 (He's my twin) and one younger sibling Riley he wants to be just like me an emo gay boy who gets beat up by everybody and their flippin grandma and is also hated by his parents for just about everything… Yah in short my life sucks at this point but it gets better… Ok ok now we can start the story now that things have been explained! On with my suckish life story take it away XxVampirexchanxX!

"RILEY AND ROXAS GET DOWN HERE!!!!" Their mother yelled looking apologetically at her youngest son's best friend's family. "I'm terribly sorry about them I honestly don't know why they aren't down here. Lexaeus would you be a dear and go get your little brothers?" Lexaeus just looked up from the TV and began walking no point in arguing when their mom was being a spazz. Lexaeus arrive at the door of his extremely smart ass angsty little emo brother Roxas. "Rox c'mon… Mom's gonna beat the shit outa yah later for this if you keep it up." Roxas opened the door to his dark room and leaned against the door frame with a smart ass grin. "Aaaawwww… But it's ever so much fun to torture the stupid bitch… Alright alright we're comin… Come little Riley your friend and his family are here and it's time to go and see them." At those words a little skater boy ran past Roxas down the stairs and tackled his best friend Louis. Riley had blond hair spiky like his older brothers, he wore a black element shirt and black baggy cargo shorts, a baseball cap with flip on it placed backwards on his head, and the usual checker boarded etnies witch Roxas was letting him borrow. The boy he tackled Louis not looking that much different bright red hair, emerald green eyes, baggy Trip shorts chains here and there, red converse, and a spiky wrist cuff and an arm band with the sign for Optimus Prime on it. "Hiya bestest buddie!!!!" Riley yelled. "Ello person!" Louis yelled back. "Hey Louis guess what we are!" Louis thought for a moment then got a wide grin and both opened their mouth getting ready to yell "BROTHA LADIES" Roxas now coming down the stairs rolled his eyes deciding to be nice since they were both only sixth graders. Roxas and Axel's gazes finally went from their two little brothers now wrestling on the floor to each other.

Roxas POV

_Oh my god he's gorgeous! I want in his pants and I'm damn well gonna get there! His eyes are so beautiful and his hair lovely, skin color a lot like mine along with the way he dresses._ (Ok now we're back where we started! See why I said way too far into the story?)_ I would call him a Gothic yah he looks nice hope looks aren't deceiving me this time! _ "Hiya I'm Roxas." The blond said coolly offering his hand to the redhead. "Well hello Roxas the name's Axel got it memorized?" Axel said pointing his finger to the side of his head. "So I guess these two little bastards are our little brothers eh?" Axel smirked at the look he was receiving from Louis and Riley. "If we're willing to claim them…" Roxas laughed receiving daggers of glares from both of them. Axel and Roxas just laughed at the two I was going to say something more to Axel but was ever so rudely interrupted by the stupid bitch formerly known as my Mother…

We all sat down at the large dinning room table for this nice dinner my mother prepared witch looked really good except for the fact my food was probably loaded with rat poison… -sigh- About half way into dinner I was still carefully checking my food for some type of deadly poison I stopped my in section for I heard something that made me want to saw my mother's head off with one of the chainsaw guns from Gears of War. Quote "Well you see we have so many problems with Roxas as it is and just recently he decided he wanted to be gay. My husband and I just simply won't allow it." I sorta exploded then it wasn't pretty "WELL GEE MOM GO ANNOUNCE IT ON CNN WHY DON'T YAH?!?!?! You know what I lost my appetite but doesn't matter it was probably all loaded with rat poison any ways…" I was satisfied I made my point quite clear to her. Her face priceless and Riley looked like he was about to explode with laughter and so did Axel. As I was walking away I heard Axel say something to the effect of "I need to go take a piss." And then foot steps not far behind me along with two younger boys' feet scurrying about like rats…

Axel POV

_He's gay! Can't believe it! I mean I thought there was a slight possibility he was but to actually hear it! I couldn't _be_ happier with the way this turned out! _

I finally arrived at Roxas' door not being one for manners I sorta jus walked in his room he wasn't doing anything unusual just sitting on the floor with a nice sharp razor to his wrist nothing special… WHO THE FUCK AM I KIDING!!!! "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" I harshly whispered not wanting any ease droppers to hear… He just looked at me like I was an idiot interrupting some kind of daily routine witch I probably was… "Nothing much… Its Axel right?" Like Roxas would ever not remember the name of this guy! "Yah name's Axel got it memorized?" Roxas rolled his eyes at me for repeating myself… I like to say "Got it memorized?" though it makes my sentences more fun and interesting! "Yah I got it. So what chu doing up here? Shouldn't you be down there with the bitch and everyone else?" I know why I'm here… There is no doubt in my mind why I'm here… "Well a little bitchy birdie told me you were gay… True?" Roxas looked surprised to say the least probably had no idea where I was going with this but I sure as hell did. "Uh yah I am… Why does it matter?" I smirked at his complete and utter clueless ness. "Well don't tell but I just happen to favor the rainbow myself." That blond boy's face has just become priceless I don't know if he was happy of surprised or both I had no idea…

Roxas POV

_He is mine…_ I think I sorta pounced on him… All I know is one second I was hurtling through the air and next second WAM! Our tongues were fighting for dominance and like I figured Axel was winning. I may be loosing but I still have a few tricks I have yet to unleash. Axel now had me pinned down on my bed straddling my hips witch gave me the perfect opportunity to unleash one of my many tricks. I started rubbing the inside of his thigh and slowly moved up to the place where his pants kept getting tighter practically begging me let the snake out of its cage. I slipped my hand down his pants and began trailing finger up and down his erected member receiving moans of pure pleasure witch were enough to make my snake get excited. Axel basically attacked my slowly moving from my now bleeding lip from him biting me down to my neck. Some how he knew every spot and every touch that would make me moan and thrash how he knew I haven't a clue. Just as things were starting to get really fun the bitch called up and ruined our moment of making out and trying to keep ourselves under control so we didn't end up ripping the pants off each other.

It was time for Axel to leave and I was not for that at all try to get me away from my Axel and I'll pull out the Nazi tanks and Swastikas! "Hey Roxy it's ok really! I mean we do go to the same school and all! Tell you what I'll look you up during school tomorrow how's that?" Axel looked at me with sorrow I could tell he didn't want to leave either. "You better! Hey Axel you wanna be my boyfriend?" Axel gave me that smirk that made me wish he was pounding my ass in. "Sure Roxy I'll be your boyfriend if you'll be my sex slave / bitch and do what ever I say without question." I don't think I gave him the answer he expected from the look I got witch was an excited crazy smile that made him look like he was gonna take me then and there not that I would've minded that. "I'll be a pole dancing drag queen that gives you constant lap dances if you want me to I'll do anything for you Axel." Axel gave me a wink and a quick peck on the lips before telling me goodbye and running down the stairs and out to his parent's car. I didn't take my eyes off his ass until it was out of sight... hahaha I suppose I'm a perverted emo with a thing for gothics… What does that make me a gothophile or something like that I really don't know all I know is I can't wait for him to molest me at school tomorrow!!!! X3

End Chapter 1

Ok guys did you like it? I hope! Took me forever to get this chapter right! Should I continue my story? I need your votes Continue or not to Continue that is the question my lovelies! Answer it wisely! . REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I give you cupcake if you do!


	2. Maybe Things Will Get Better!

I am not dead so do not fear!!!! I have just been buisy and mourning… My dog died just about a week ago!!!! T-T R.I.P For Molly the beagle of whom I loved and will never forget…

Chapter 2 of Thrown Together

Roxas awoke to the ever so irritating voice of the "bitch" as he liked to call her… "ROXAS WAKE UP YOU CAN'T MISS THE BUS TODAY!!!! AND IF YOU DO I NOR ANYONE ELSE WILL GIVE YOU A RIDE! NOW GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OUT OF BED AND LEAVE!!!!"

Roxas was now already grumpy from lack of sleep but having to listen to his mother's constant yelling made it all the worst… "OK LOUISE!!!!! I'M GOING!" Roxas yelled back to his mother Roxas never called his mother Mom he called her by her first name Louise. Roxas slowly slumped out of bed and went to his closet…

Today his choice of clothing is –drum roll- A tight black half sleeve shirt with a dark blue mid-drif on top and of course the classic black tight jeans covered in straps of all colors and sizes. All of this was followed by a rainbow studded collar, the checkered wrist band and the random rain bow studded cuff that matched the collar.

Roxas walked over to the mirror to give his hair a quick check and make sure non of his piercing came out while he was sleeping luckily all were right where they should be. After this he grabbed his book bag pulled on his black converse and ran out the door to the bus stop.

_I'd better make it this time I swear the bus driver has it in for me! Every time I get within two feet of the bus doors it zooms away! NOT FAIR! Damn bus driver…_ Roxas approached the bus only to have it speed away leaving him in its dust apparently this was not going to be a good day… Or was it? Roxas then remembered Axel the gothic he's madly head over heals in love with who promised to molest him todaymaybe things are looking up for once he thought as the long run to school began…

_Where is my adorable little emo boy?!?! He apparently missed the bus according to that kid I hate… Stupid Hayner always hogging my Roxas… _Axel sat board to death as his twitchy science teacher was talking about some kind of plant or what not. My best friend Demyx leaned over to me obviously noticing my look of frustration.

"Hey fire lord what's with the sad face?" I looked up at him I really didn't know I looked frustrated at all guess I really was frustrated. "It's nothing really just… Well remember that kid I told ya 'bout?" Demyx nodded. "Well he didn't show up today I asked his brother and he didn't even know where he was… He said that he probably skipped school again or was late because he missed the bus… I dunno Dem what are the chances he stood me up?"

Demyx looked surprised all this over that little kid he told him about on the phone the previous night… "Dude c'mon stand you up? Please! Every fucking preps been tryin to get in your pants for years and if this kid has the balls to stand you up he should be shot! C'mon Mr. Fire Lord cheer up he probably missed the bus… Just late! Axe look at me it's all good remember that!"

Demyx laughed that being one of his signature sayings that always seemed to cheer Axel up and sure enough it worked its magic once more. "Thanks Beluga Buddy! You and your weird sayings always make me… Want to laugh at you and point!" Demyx put his hand over his mouth and began to fake sob acting hurt. Then the bell rang Axel jumped on some desks and over some people knowing he was going to get a kick in the shin from Demyx. Demyx followed suit and ran chasing after the redhead like the spazz he was.

Roxas ran through the doors of the school completely out of breath and dying from to much cold air. _I'm a fucking hour late?!?!?! Na-ah NO WAY! I'm gonna die when I get home or if my mom sees me before I get there… NYA! Of all the fucking schools in the whole fucking world why did she have to come to mine!!!!_

_Oh I know probably to make sure her dear Sora and her dear Riku and her dear Lexaeus and her dear Cloud were all fucking okey-dokey hunky-doory!!!! KYA!!! I hate them all… Wait am I crying?_ Roxas didn't even notice but there were indeed small streams of tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Dammit now I'm crying WHY DOES THAT BITCH ALWAYS MAKE ME CRY!!!! I… I hate her… _Roxas realized his sobbing wasn't ending any time soon so he ran into the bathroom not knowing that's a certain redhead saw him.

_Was that Roxas? Was he crying? I swear on my mothers grave I'll kill the bastard that made him cry! _Axel went running after the poor emo boy crying his eyes out over something Axel didn't know about. Axel entered the bathroom to here hushed sobs coming from the nearest corner and the smell of something strong and metallic filled the air.

He turned to see the blond tears pouring down his beautiful face and blood spilling out of a newly opened wound. "Roxas! What happened? AND WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF?!?!" The blond looked up at him shocked to see him. In Roxas' eyes at that very moment Axel looked like an angel sent to save his.

Roxas jumped up and wrapped his arms around the redhead's almost bulimic waist crying into his chest. The redhead encored the fact the blond was bleeding on him and wrapped his arms around the boy holding him tightly and kissing his soft blond hair.

"Roxas who made you cry?" Roxas looked up somewhat scared of the anger he herd in his lovers voice. "It's nothing really I'll be fine… no need to worry Axel…" Axel looked at the blond angrier than before "Roxas if you don't tell me dammit I'll take a gun and kill every mutha fucker in the god damned school! Now tell me please."

"I'm just upset cause when I get home my parents are gonna beat the shit outa me for being late… And I'm not talking about a simple smack on the butt either… They'll cut me and kick me and who knows what else… Let's just say in short they hate me and wish I was dead… They won't even admit I'm their son they just say there was a horrible mix up at the hospital despite the blood work..."

Axel was now in a rage how could someone do that to sweet little Roxy… His sweet little Roxy of whom he loved and wanted nothing but the best for. "C'mon we're going to your house." Roxas looked at him wide eyed "Axel you can't kill my parents beside their at work!" Axel put a single finger over the blonde's flawless lips

"I'm not going to kill your parents Roxas. We're going to your house you're going to pack up everything and come live with me. I will not have my Roxy being beaten no longer!" The redhead say Roxas' eyes almost dance with sparkles of happiness tears began to form and he began to cry one more not from sadness this time but from mere hope that his injuries were a thing of the past now.

When they arrived at Roxas' house it was dark and obviously empty. Roxas ran to his room packed up everything his room was now barren and cold he bit it a short farewell then bolted out of the house to Axel's car. "Thank you so much for this Axel!" The blond squealed giving Axel a quick peck on the lips causing the redheads cheeks to darken.

"No problem Roxy! See it's pretty easy to do something for someone when you love 'em like I love you!" Axel was grinning ear to ear looking at the blonde's red face. "Your so cute Roxy" Finally after a fifteen minuet car ride they arrived at a large red and white house. Roxas ran in the door and immediately ran to the place where Axel said his room was his room was ginormouse!

Black walls with red flames that resembled his hair covering the walls. His room was littered with posters of bands that Roxas knew and cd's were everywhere not to mention like every action, horror, and Tim Burton movie ever made. "AXEL I LOVE YOUR ROOM!!!!"

Axel walked in the room his trademark smirk on his face. "Ya really like it Roxy? Mess and all? Wow you're the first Dem says I'm a messy little piglet who rolls in his own filth!" Roxas looked at him confused "Who is Dem?" Axel never thought of the fact Roxas didn't know any of his friends not one! "Dem is Demyx he's been my best friend since the diaper days man its crazy! He says strange things sometimes he always makes me laugh! You'll love em I know it!"

Roxas giggled at Axel's friend he sounded fun! "Roxy did you just giggle? My god you keep being so damn cute I'm gonna get R.P.S.! Silly little Roxy oh so silly you are my little Roxy! I will have you wait and see we'll do things very naughty things together right there!" The redhead laughed pointing at his bed. Roxas was jumped from behind and thrown onto the bed but Axel did not do as he expected he was tickling him!

"OH NO THE NUGHTYNESS IT'S KILLING ME ON THE INSIDE TO DO THIS TO YAH ROXY!!!! KILLING ME!!! ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MY PAIN LITTLE ROXY!!!! ARE YOU LAUGHING?!?!?!!? WHY WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT MY OBVIOUSE PAIN FROM DOING SUCH NAUGHTY THINGS TO YOU? WHY?!" Roxas couldn't breath do to all the laughing he even forgot about everything his parents, school, and all of his pain all was forgotten all but Axel…

End chapter 2!

Did you like? Hope so! Reviews are much appreciated thank you!!!! X3


End file.
